


Awake

by Noriselly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonverse AU, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Preggo Reylo, Renperor, Renpress Rey, blood and tears, naked Reylo in the shower for dramatic purposes, touch starved Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly
Summary: The war for the galaxy is over.  Rey Kenobi and Emperor Kylo Ren still share a Force Bond but not their lives.  On a rainy night, Rey is startled awake by frantic knocking on her door.  This is the last thing she expected to see--an anguished and bloody Kylo Ren.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome to my first Reylo fanfic! All the kudos to Perry_Downing who was gracious enough to beta for me and to Shwtlee and ReyloRobyn2011 for taking a second and third look. These ladies are the best :) 
> 
> Check out this lovely aesthetic that ReyloRobyn2011 created!  
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/158614230685/i-just-made-this-aesthetic-for-a-fic-that-i-got
> 
> And Shwtlee's suggestion of Fix You by Coldplay
> 
> *Minor edits on 11/03/17*

Another night, another dream of shadows dancing in secret corners, whispered voices, and imagined caresses. Rey was very restless this night. There was a thunderstorm roaring outside, winds screeching, rain pounding against the windows, and booming claps of thunder preceded by flashes of lightning. Rey, ever the desert flower, still felt uneasy during storms like this.  

_Boom!  Boom!  Boom!_ This was not thunder. Grabbing her saberstaff, Rey jumped up and ran towards the door, feeling out to her surroundings with the Force. Shock stopped her frantic steps. Ren?  Ren and...no one else. _For frak's sake, what could he possibly want?_

"Kylo Ren, what do you think you're doing?" Whatever else she had to say died on her lips.  

 

 

The war was long over and the First Order now ruled the galaxy. A battle-weary General Organa and the Resistance high command had reached a peace accord with the First Order, granting mercy to so many lives and planets. One life in particular, that of the Last Jedi Luke Skywalker, was never destined for mercy. He had chosen to sacrifice his life for Rey Kenobi's, the gifted Force user who would never be a Jedi.  

Boundaries were drawn, resources divided, and more than one rebel now wore black and red. The ultimate authority of the First Order's galaxy lay in the hands of one man, barely 35 standard years old, with a bloodline destined for greatness, power, and tragedy. A man the galaxy had first known as a baby named Ben Solo. They now knew him as Emperor Kylo Ren.  

Rey knew him as simply Kylo. Her enemy, her rival, and her last hope of learning the ways of the Force. And so much more if she would ever agree to his proposal. After the war, she had retreated to a quiet, simple life on Naboo, not knowing at the time just how important this beautiful planet was to the history of the Skywalker family. Initially, she had considered Takodana, but the memories there were too overwhelming.

At the very least, Rey had the ability to block Kylo from their Bond. She disliked having him in her thoughts and even more so, being in his. There was a part of her deep down that wished to train with him and maybe, just maybe, have something more. Doing so would mean giving him the power to hurt her. After a life of solitude, having friends and being social had taken some time to get used to. The idea of falling in love terrified her--she wasn’t sure if she would ever be ready for that. The only desire she had was to continue her life in peace and avoid the First Order, and its leader, as much as possible. If, by some unreasonable turn of events, Ren really needed her he knew exactly where to find her. She'd heard there were still small pockets of resistance scattered about and, occasionally, the Emperor himself would respond to snuff out the sparks of rebellion.

 

 

He was standing there in his typical hooded black robes, soaked and bloody. Ren no longer wore his helmet. He looked devastated. Feeling a strong pang of sympathy, Rey cautiously opened up to the Bond. She was floored by all the emotions engulfing them: sadness, shame, hopelessness, regret. So much regret. She quickly pulled him inside by the arm and told him to stay put while she grabbed some towels. He didn't make a sound and barely nodded in acknowledgement.  

Rey returned with an armful of towels and handed some to Kylo while she reached up to drape one over his shoulders, removing his hood. "Oh, Kylo, what did you do?" she exclaimed upon seeing just how covered he was in blood and filth.

The large man sank to his knees as heaving sobs escaped his chest. Rey was trapped against him when he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her stomach. Not knowing what else to do, Rey placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently in an attempt to comfort him. "What happened?" she whispered.  

It took a moment for Ren to get his breathing under control enough to speak. "I--I killed her."

Rey was filled with icy dread. Stars, no. Please, no, not Leia. _Why, Ben, why?_

She closed her eyes. She had to ask, had to know for sure. "Who?"

He couldn't meet her eyes. "My mo--General Organa.  I killed General Organa."

Rey's legs became wobbly so she sat on the floor with her head down. "Go on," she instructed.

“I was…she…I didn’t know,” Kylo could barely choke out any words and pulled away from Rey. She didn’t want to hear any more but needed to know everything.

“Shh, Kylo. It’s alright. Here, let’s do this,” Rey said and placed her hands in his, “Show me instead.”

Kylo looked up with a tear-stained face but looked away quickly. He couldn’t meet her eyes. Not yet. With a small nod of his head, and a deep breath, Kylo’s focus changed as he began to flood Rey with images and emotions.   

 

 

 

Kylo, already anxious, felt her as they descended to the surface of Aleen. _Why was she here?_ He could not let this distract him from the mission.  

Blasters were fired and chaos ensues. The acrid odor of smoke and blood assaulted Kylo’s senses. A simple mission had turned into a bloodbath. He couldn’t see her but he knew she was close. Where was she?  No time to think, just act. His lightsaber was slashing away at insurgents determined to kill him and his Knights.  

He felt the rebel approaching from behind and turned ready to strike with his lightsaber. He struck her instead. She had thrown herself in front of Kylo. Shocked. Stunned. Despair. It seemed like everything around him stopped as others noticed who was hit.  

He collapsed at her side. He ripped off his helmet and gathered his mother’s dying body into his arms, rocking her gently. Kylo was completely undone. Finally, Leia was gazing upon the face of her grown son and it would be the last thing she saw. She traced his features with her fingers as she whispered “my boy, my son.”  

Kylo’s heart felt like it was going to explode. He couldn’t take a deep breath. _What had he done?_  “I’m sorry.  Mother, I’m so sorry.  Please…” Kylo repeated over and over, holding Leia as close as he could. Her hand slipped from his face; she no longer had the strength to hold it up. Her eyes began to lose focus.  

“I know.”

Cold and numb, Kylo lifted his mother’s body up into his arms and carried her into his ship. The battlefield was now as quiet as a tomb as every single being turned to watch Kylo leave.  

 

 

 

Kylo stood and began to pace back and forth. “I..."  he begins to pound at the stone wall, "I killed her, Rey!  I killed her. Just like the others."

Rey sobbed along with Kylo for several minutes. He sat on the floor with his back up against the wall and his legs drawn up close. Rey scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  

“How did this happen, Kylo? Why were you there?” Rey asked.

He sought out her hand and intertwined their fingers before speaking. Both were surprised at the tingle they felt shooting up their arms.

Kylo shook his head and continued. “We received intel in reference to a very small group of insurgents on Aleen. I ordered my Knights and a strike team of 'troopers to take care of it. On the cycle of their departure, I…I decided to join them. I hadn't been on a mission in a while and I was anxious. Itching for a fight, I suppose."

“Hmm. And Leia?” Rey whispered. It hurt so much to think of her.

“I found out later that the rebels had contacted her hoping that she would assist them in mounting another resistance. She went there to negotiate with them--talk them out of it before the First Order discovered them. It…it was too late.”

Leia had been trying to keep the peace. Instead she ended up sacrificing her life for her son’s. How could he possibly begin to bear the weight of all this guilt?

 

Rey composed herself enough to ask where Leia was now. "With Dameron for burial," Kylo answered. "It's only fitting. He was a much better 'son' to her than I ever was."

Rey sighed, "There is nothing I can say to change this for you, Kylo. You know that. But you feel remorse, regret and that means so much. I'm sorry." She rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb.  

Never lifting his head, he whispered, "You're the only one I could turn to, Rey."

She looked at the dark hair matted with dried blood. His face was just as much of a mess, streaked with blood, dirt and tears. His outer robes, crusted and filthy. Her mind was made up.

 

"Come with me," she told Ren, then grabbing him and the towels, she guided them towards her fresher. There was no protest from him, only mindless obedience.

Rey’s small and modest house had one luxury--the large fresher with a shower _and_ a tub. She would never get enough of feeling clean. Rey turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it then turned to Kylo with conviction.

"Alright. Clothes off.” He seemed confused. "You heard me," Rey continued as she began stripping off her own tunic and pants. "Clothes off and in you get."  

Clad in only her underwear, she turned her back on him to check on the water temperature. What she was really doing was hiding her bare breasts and convincing herself that she was doing the right thing. She was helping Kylo because that is what Leia would've wanted. Leia and Han. And even Luke.  

Blinking away the gathering tears, Rey turned back around. He was still standing there looking very lost.    

“Kylo?” No response. Rey tried again, “Kylo? Do you need help?” He looked at her but Rey knew he couldn’t see her at all. “Let me help you,” she suggested quietly.  

Rey moved over to Kylo and attempted to remove the complex uniform of robes and armor. Kylo came back to his senses then and guided her hands away. “No, no. I don’t deserve this. I s-should go,” he moved towards the door.  

She pulled him back to her by the arm and shushed him. “Stop it. Don’t say that. I want to help you if you’ll let me, please?”

Rey squeezed his arm for reassurance and started to remove his hood, cowl and cape. Kylo stood motionless, once again staring off and letting Rey do what was needed. She moved onto the surcoat, tunic, sleeved shirt and neck seal. Rey’s hands brushed his hips as she went to take off his pants, sending sparks up her fingertips. A gasp from above told her he had felt the same thing. Rey shook off the unexpected feeling and went back to work removing the rest of Kylo’s clothing. Other than the gasp from skin contact, he had said nothing nor had he moved. Rey was tempted to take a peek inside his consciousness to see what exactly he was thinking but she really did not want to know--the emotions rolling off of him were smothering enough.  

Finally getting him unclothed, she guided him to the shower and gave him a gentle push in. Rey fixed her eyes on the shower head while Kylo stepped in.   _I can do this,_ she thought to herself and stepped in behind him. Kylo was in a complete fog and still did not register anything she was telling him. He shook when Rey grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his back. Her eyes and fingers began to trace the numerous silvery, knotted scars over the pale skin dotted with beauty marks.  

"Disgusting, aren't they?" He shook his head with self-deprecation. Rey jumped a little when she heard him speak. She brushed off her surprise and continued washing him.  

"I disagree," Rey replied as she traced a finger over one long scar, "I think scars are beautiful. They are a sign of survival. And it looks like Snoke put you through plenty of that."

Rey had not been saddened to learn that the apprentice had defeated his master in a battle to the death. In Rey's mind that had eliminated the true evil of the First Order.  

"He did," Ren shared softly.  

Rey finished with his body and leaned her hands on his shoulders encouraging him to kneel down. Rey washed his hair and carefully untangled the knots with her fingers, watching as the blood tinted water flowed down his back into the drain. She could sense that he was finally beginning to relax. The undercurrent of self-loathing and grief seemed destined to be a permanent part of him. Rey’s apprehension towards romantic love echoed Kylo’s reluctance to accept his past and forgive himself.  

 

The water turning cold, Rey and Kylo finished up and dried off in self-conscious silence. Rey knew he wasn’t ready to go back to his reality. Kylo hung his head and sighed. At this moment, he was not the Emperor of the Galaxy. He was Ben Solo: mourning the loss of his extraordinary parents and uncle, hating that his actions were responsible for their deaths, and feeling so unworthy of Rey’s compassion. Such a lonely, lost boy.  

“Come and lay down for a bit. Rest. I can lay down with you if you’d like.”

He nodded and Rey led him into her bedroom. It was nothing fancy, only the barest of necessities really. Bed, a dresser for clothes and storage, a desk and chair, and a small side table topped with a little vase of flowers. For Rey, these were riches beyond her wildest dreams.  

Rey guided Kylo to lay down and covered him up under the thick blanket, following after him. They were facing one another, bare bodies cuddled close to ward off the chill of the night. The only sound in the room was the persistent rain hitting the windows and the only light being an occasional flash of lightning. Words were not needed right now.  

Feeling the tears building up again, Rey gathered her courage and placed her hand on top of his for comfort. Leia had meant so much to her. She felt as though the grief was literally choking her, squeezing the air out of her lungs and making her heart beat too fast. Kylo’s worry for Rey snapped him out of it and he scooted closer to take her in his arms.  

“Shh, it’s okay. Just breathe, Rey. I’ve got you,” Kylo whispered, cradling Rey to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. The feeling of skin to skin contact was cathartic like the heat between them was melting away the worst of their sadness.

 

 

As Rey settled down she felt drops on her forehead. Glancing up she realized the drops were Kylo’s tears slowly trekking down his cheek, jaw tight with anxiety. Without a second of hesitation, Rey cupped his cheek in her hand and placed a soft kiss on his jaw as she relayed words of comfort and reassurance through their Force Bond. Neither one of them wanted to break the peaceful silence with harsh words.    

_She loved you, Kylo. They all did. Please tell me you know that. I know that your life was not ideal despite what it looked like to the galaxy, but know that they never stopped loving you._

Kylo held her tighter and buried his face in her hair once more.  _That can’t be true. I destroyed them all. I ruined everything, hurt so many. I truly am a monster._

Rey shook her head.  _A true monster would never admit it. A true monster would never feel regret or remorse for their actions. And a true monster would never let his enemy comfort him when he is at his most vulnerable._

Looking into his eyes, Rey pressed her lips against his in a featherlight kiss. The warmth that passed through them through the kiss was exquisite. Trailing one lone finger down Rey’s cheek, Kylo leaned in for another kiss, this one with a little more pressure than the last.  

_You’re not my enemy, Rey. You never really were. I could never hate you._

His words warmed her heart and started to wash away some of the doubt she had regarding her feelings towards him. Her practical mind may have been telling her to remain guarded, but the soul that was bound to his through the Force wanted to surge forward into the light. Just this once…

Touching her forehead against his, Rey carded her hands through his thick, dark hair. Kylo threw an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him; he wanted her as close as possible.  

“Thank you, Rey. For everything,” he said quietly. Rey placed her hand on his chest and traced the scars there just as she had done with his back. Kylo let out a contented sigh. Rey, safe and warm, felt herself drifting with Kylo rubbing her back.

This was the first time either one of them had allowed such intimacy with another person. In some ways the act of physically sleeping with someone was even more intimate than sex itself, although both Kylo and Rey did not have any experience.

 

 

 

Rey awoke to bright sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She was disoriented for a few minutes not remembering the last time she slept so well. Kylo! She sat straight up to find she was alone in bed. A quick search of the house determined he had left at some point during the night. Rey refused to let herself become upset over this. She knew all too well the feeling of waking up alone because no one was there in the first place.

 

 

A few weeks had passed since Leia’s death. Her funeral was a quiet affair attended by loyal Resistance--former Resistance--members. She had requested some time ago that her passing be a private gathering, not some spectacle for the galaxy. As private as it was, Rey was certain that she had felt Kylo’s presence from a distance. She made no attempt to reach out to him. It wasn't time yet.

Rey was blessed to have Finn and Poe at her side during this time. They had been through so much together but this was the worst. Leia had been like a mother to all of them.

Rey privately considered Leia Organa Solo as the mother of the galaxy. The woman had worked tirelessly her whole life to restore peace and justice to a republic that Darth Vader had destroyed only to see her tormented son take up the same torch with Snoke and the First Order. Rey honestly never knew how Leia even found the strength to get out of bed; her resilience was incomparable.

C3PO and R2D2 had been understandably inconsolable and remained quiet for days. And Chewbacca. Chewy had been in this fight even longer than the rebel trio and had now lost all three of them. He attended the funeral but returned to Kashyyyk immediately. Rey had no idea if she would ever see him again.

 

 

Rey now associated thunderstorms with the tragic night that Kylo had turned up on her doorstep. Each subsequent storm made her wonder about him; where he was, what he was doing, how often he thought of his family…and her.  

She could've easily contacted him through the Force bond they shared but she hesitated. Her instincts told her it wasn't time yet, and Rey never ignored her gut feeling.

It was a beautiful day and Rey was basking in the sunlight, meditating while sitting on the shore of a sparkling blue lake, when she felt _it_. A curious tug at their bond. Kylo was pacing along their connection, waiting for acknowledgement before speaking. Rey obliged.

_Hello_ _Rey._

_Was there something you needed, Kylo?  Are you alright?_

_I…was just curious about what you were up to. I caught a glimpse of a lake._

Rey chuckled. _I_ _was meditating. I'm sitting on the edge of a lake. This is my favorite spot._ Rey sensed hesitation.

_Do--do you know how to swim? Don't get close to the water if you can't swim, Rey._

Rey found his concern endearing. _I never learned to swim Kylo so, yes, I stay away from the water._

There was a long pause. Kylo was still open to her but she sensed so much uncertainty and...awkwardness?   

Kylo finally spoke.  _Would you like me to teach you?_

Surprised, Rey reacted in a teasing tone. _I'm not so sure that Emperor Ren has time to teach a lowly scavenger how to swim._

Kylo scoffed.  _I can make the time, Rey. And you are not lowly scavenger. W-will you allow me to teach you?_

Rey caught a flash of a sunny beach where a little dark-haired boy splashed at his laughing parents. Her heart squeezed tight.

_Yes, Kylo. I'd like for you to teach me._

 

 

 

And so it began. Small conversations at random times through their bond. Always awkward and hesitant but progress nonetheless.

There were arguments at times, usually about their vastly different philosophies on the future of the galaxy. Hearing about Rey’s harsh and lonely upbringing affected Kylo and his preconceived opinions about bleak planets such as Jakku. In turn, Rey realized that “civilized” planets weren't always as privileged as they seemed.

Kylo never directly asked Rey if he could continue her Force training but found little ways of furthering her study. He gifted her several holocrons found in the ruins of Jedi temples--so many scattered throughout the galaxy. These became her most precious possessions other than her saberstaff, of course.  

Once, Rey dared to ask about Snoke. She wanted to know how he had managed to wield so much power and influence over Ben Solo and transform him into Kylo Ren. Kylo was very hesitant and would only share that he could remember Snoke being in his head from his earliest memories. He was still unable to discuss anything about his family. The pain and self-loathing continued to rule him. Rey still refused to give up on him.

 

 

_Months later…_

 

 

Rey was deep in meditation. Back at her favorite spot, she focused on the sound of water lapping gently against the lake’s edge. Rey began to slowly return herself to the present--she was about to have a guest. _He_ was back for the first time since the terrible, stormy night he’d shown up on her doorstep.  

Kylo approached quietly and took a seat beside her on the sand. Together, they sat still in silence for a few minutes.  

Hesitantly, he was the first to speak. “I-I still owe you swimming lessons.”

Rey laughed and looked at him. Kylo looked well. He had ditched the heavy robes for much sleeker layers of tunic and leather. He appeared to be sleeping better and even had a bit of color on his cheeks. His eyes though...they told the truth, didn't they? The inner conflict buried deep.

She shifted over and laid her head on his lap. Surprised at first, Kylo relaxed and sifted his fingers through her loose chestnut waves. Rey and Kylo both gasped. There it was again, that same spark they had felt all those months ago through their physical connection. Rey closed her eyes and breathed, opening the bond and exhaling her doubts and fears away. With this clarity, she accepted something that she’d suspected for a while now--she loved him. Kylo immediately tensed. The bond wide open, of course he had “heard” Rey’s declaration.

“That’s...it’s impossible, Rey! You can't love me. I don't deserve…”

Rey sat up abruptly and shushed him with a finger to his lips. “No!  That kind of thinking stops today. You are worthy of redemption and love. You proved it.” She replaced her finger with a soft kiss. “They never stopped loving you. And I--I will love you for the rest of our lives.”

Rey kissed him again as he leaned in closer, resting his forehead against hers. His brow furrowed and Rey felt a fresh wave of anxiety roll off of him as he pulled away from her. “Can you ever forgive me, Rey? I've hurt you so much. Please say there's a chance that you can forgive me one day.”

Rey had a strong sense of foreboding, as if her answer would push them off a precipice with no turning back. She looked into his eyes and her heart broke to find them shimmering with unshed tears. Rey felt it to the very bottom of her soul, to the core of their Force bond, that Leia’s death had the impact that all of the family’s efforts combined could not--Kylo Ren accepting that Ben Solo wasn't dead after all. The acceptance that maybe one day he could forgive himself for succumbing to Snoke’s manipulation and all of the damage that followed. And something she was sure Kylo had never felt in his whole life: hope.  _This is it_ , she thought to herself.

Rey pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before she answered, “Yes.”  

A bright smile bloomed on Kylo’s face and he peppered her face with kisses, making Rey giggle. “Thank you, Rey.” Kiss. “Thank you so much.” A kiss and a fierce hug. “I...I love you, Rey.”  

Smiling, Rey gave Kylo a gentle tug on his hair to bring his eyes up to hers. “You said that wrong.” Kylo looked puzzled. “It’s not Rey. It’s Empress Ren.”  


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed since the night Kylo Ren showed up on Rey’s doorstep, bloody and overwhelmed with grief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Reylos!  
> I started working on this around thanksgiving and finally finished. I hope y'all like it.  
> Can anyone guess where the baby's name came from? *hint* It's not Star Wars ;)

_Three years have passed since the night Kylo Ren showed up on Rey’s doorstep, bloody and overwhelmed with grief..._

 

She became Empress Ren in a large and elaborate ceremony befitting her husband’s status. As horrifying as it was to be featured in such a public spectacle, Rey understood that occasionally she would have this role to play. Although, away from the galaxy’s curiosity, they were not Emperor and Consort but Kylo and Rey. This was how they both preferred it.

 

The grief of losing Leia, and Han and Luke as well, was a shadow they would never truly outrun. Memories came a little more easily now; the pain more of a papercut rather than a large gaping wound. There were times, in the tranquility of their shared bed, that Kylo would hesitantly recall his past life as Ben Solo. Trips on the Millennium Falcon with his adventurous father, the resilience and wisdom in his mother’s speeches on the Senate floor, a happy chuckle from “Uncle” Chewy and life as a Padawan with Luke. Kylo would only remember through his Force bond with Rey--the words were too painful to speak aloud.

 

Rey did her best to keep him focused on making new, positive memories. Peace for the galaxy had been hard won and was still fragile in some places. The massacre of the Hosnian System could not be forgotten and those left behind demanded justice. In the end, Phasma and Armitage Hux had paid that price with their lives. Now, Kylo worked diligently to avoid the mistakes of the past and to earn the loyalty and respect of his subordinates and citizens.

 

To Rey’s credit, she already had the public’s admiration from her time as a hero of the Resistance. Her ascent to Empress had only added to the legend of the orphan from Jakku. Honestly, there were very few things that Rey enjoyed about her role. What she appreciated most was the ability to help others, especially children who had been cast aside, abandoned just as she had. Spending time around so many of them eventually made Rey yearn for little ones of her own. She and Kylo had discussed having children, but Rey was uneasy about pregnancy. No matter how many doctors reassured Rey that she was healthy enough to carry, she worried because of her past malnourishment. Kylo gently chided her for doubting herself.

  


*****

  


Rey needn’t have worried quite so much. Well into their first pregnancy, Rey marveled at the life inside of her. Their baby girl was going to be strong with the Force! How could she not?

 

Kylo was anxious. Even though Snoke was long dead, he worried that another unseen entity would find his little Jedi and another Kylo Ren would be born. Rey guaranteed that would never happen--they would not allow it. They had advantages that Han and Leia never did. She would have the normal childhood that had been denied to both of her parents.

 

Rey and Kylo visited Naboo in the weeks before their daughter’s birth. The Mid Rim planet served as their retreat and they traveled there whenever Kylo’s schedule would allow. It was, after all, where they fell in love.

 

They returned to their favorite spot--the small home Rey had lived in after the war. Initially, Kylo’s advisors voiced their objections to the location, arguing that the Naberrie palace on Varykino would be a more secure location. Kylo wasted no time in reminding them that he and his wife were the most powerful Force users in the galaxy and were more than capable of defending themselves.

 

They were laid out on the sandy shore of “Rey’s Lake” as Kylo called it. Rey had dozed off in the afternoon sunshine, one hand resting gently on her prominent belly. Kylo had his eyes closed but was not asleep. Emperor or not, he would never lose the instinct to protect Rey, and now their daughter, and was always aware of his surroundings.

 

He glanced over at his wife’s face. Her cheeks were rosy and freckled, wisps of hair moving in the cool breeze. For the thousandth time, he wondered how the Force had ever deemed him worthy of this beautiful creature. Kylo chuckled when he saw one corner of Rey’s lips lift in a smirk. Hazel eyes met his and her smirk became a wide smile.

 

Rey lifted her hand up to caress his cheek and felt the familiar spark of the bond they shared. She softly traced the outline of his lips with the pad of her thumb. “What is it?” she asked.

 

Kylo shook his head, dark waves of hair swaying with the movement. “I was just thinking that the next time we come here Miriya will be with us.”

 

“She already is here, Kylo,” Rey smartly countered with a pat to her abdomen. Kylo rolled his eyes at his wife’s cheeky remark.

 

Rolling to his side, he cradled Rey closer and leaned in for a kiss. “You. Are. Incorrigible.” He punctuated every word with a kiss. Not satisfied, Rey pulled him back down for a deeper kiss.

 

“Things will change, you know. We won’t have alone time like this anymore,” she said with a small frown.

 

“Maybe not as often but our daughter will be worth it. Besides, we'll make the time when we can.”

 

Rey nodded her head in agreement. Of course Miriya would be worth it. Looking out at the water, Rey imagined their little girl learning how to swim just as she had.  Startled, she felt like they were being watched and noticed three figures off on the distance. Rey sat up, the dormant warrior in her at full attention. Kylo laid a reassuring hand on her back.

 

“It's alright, Rey. We are safe,” he said calmly.

 

She peered back at the figures. It was difficult to tell with the sunlight peeking through the trees, but Rey could see a faint glow around them.

 

“Is that...are those…”

 

“Yes Rey,” Kylo looked over. “The Skywalkers are having a family reunion. Of sorts.”

 

Opening herself up, Rey could feel the love and admiration of the Force ghosts observing them. Rey took Kylo’s hand in hers and placed it on her belly. As if answering, the baby gave a hard kick aimed at their hands. This was enough. They would always be safe and strong together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta wiz @reylorobyn2011  
> Come over and chat Reylo @noriselly

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and chat Reylo with me on tumblr @noriselly


End file.
